rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
For Evelyn
''For Evelyn ''is a RPG maker game created by Kisu. Plot This game is not a happy story, but it's human and it dives deep into the underbelly of a fantasy world where things have gone horribly wrong. Edwin owns a tavern, and due to an ill-fated incident, he's being forced to sell out his only viable commodity, his step-daughter, to service the local peacekeepers and travelers. During the course of this story, Edwin will learn how far he has to go to protect his loved ones. With emotional backstories and a powerful, moving musical score, For Evelyn will draw the player in and refuse to let go. About the game The Watchers The Watchers are the peacekeepers of the kingdom. Their headquarters are located in the Whitescar Castle, to the north-east, past the ruins of Arkrest. Their company was originally formed to regulate the use of magic in the land, which was out of control at the time. They are known to be brutal and ruthless if any laws are broken. For example, no use of magic inside cities without a permit. Only the richest can afford such a permit. However, if you commit any crimes with the use of magic, you will be stripped of your permit immediately. Most people tend to stay out of their way. There are some who resist them though, in darkness more and more magic practitioners gather to oppose the oppression of the Watcher order. Those are called the Warwitch Covenant. The Warwitch Covenant The group that started gathering as soon as they formed The Watcher Order. People who believe in free use of magic belong to this covenant. They battle the Order wherever they can, doing sneak attacks, ambushes, cutting supply lines, whatever they can. Their numbers are overwhelmed by the amount of Watchers, but they have been converting more and more people into their beliefs. Number one belief of the Warwitch Covenant is that the use of magic should be unregulated and free for all. They follow the teachings of the first sorcerer, Godrick Garland. They believe that the Arcanbreak event was actually an accident, or caused by someone else rather than Godrick himself. If only they knew the full truth to the event... The World Map and Lore of Aura Aura was a land without magic or monsters for hundreds of years, until one person created magical energies through alchemy. The world's first sorcerer had created such immense powers that it had raised huge amounts of rock and lava off the ground, creating the lone mountain on Raven Isle, called Sorcerer's point. Some people didn't believe him though, and passed off the creation of the mountain as a natural phenomenon. The sorcerer then wanted to prove that magic exists by going to show off his talents in the capital of the land, Arkrest. Thousands of people gathered in the marketplace to see the so called sorcerer do his magic. Something went terribly wrong however, and the sorcerer's alchemical concoctions backfired, resulting in a huge explosion, killing hundreds of civilians instantly. The ground shattered and the sea swallowed the city. The waters were boiling and those who survived the blast were cooked alive. The alchemical elements used in the magical practices mixed with the waters of the whole world and it started the chain of events that lead the world into the state it is today. Animals started mutating, people went mad from the toxic water. But this was not, as some people had predicted, the end of the world. The explosion had broke off a huge piece of land from the main continent, which was then called Arcanbreak as was the event that had destroyed the capital of the land and changed the world forever. The world was soon full of different monsters and magic practitioners. People had to process their water to filter out the toxins. But life went on, and the monsters were fought off from the civilized continents. The toxins that had poisoned the water had it's after effects. People who had consumed the water developed strange mutations, as some grew animal like features like feline ears and tails, some got horns and claws, a few even developed devilish looking features. These features passed down generations and this is how the many different races of Aura came to be. The once peaceful land was forever changed, to a restless place where magic and monsters were everywhere, and it seemed like more and more people got mad with the power of magic. It was soon after that a company of paladins was formed, called The Watchers, who started regulating the use of magic, making laws for all to follow, or be judged in front of the council. Brutal executions quickly calmed things down, but in the shadows more and more magic practioners started gathering opposing The Watchers. This gathering followed the practices of the first sorcerer, and their main goal was to find a way to revive their master.Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:RPG